Perdida en tu paraíso
by Music Gianval
Summary: Eres humana. Lo sientes. Tú sientes. Sientes por él, por el enemigo. Te han dicho que seas de piedra, de hierro. ¡Despierta! Eres de carne y hueso, solo que ahora te has perdido en algo que tu padre te pintó bonito; como un paraíso. ¿De verdad lo es? Muéstrales que se equivocan con respecto a ti (Segunda temporada de "ADN Juvenil". Regalito a WeAreNever).
1. Una niña traviesa

Muriéndose se risa se encontraban Pronto e Eli, señalando con descaro a un pobre asiático, víctima de una broma causada por cierto troll sonriente y cierta pelimorada traviesa, quienes también contemplaban la escena, pero con orgullo, tratando de aguantar la risa. La atmósfera estaba llena de risas, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¡Trixie! —exclamó el experto en babosa-fu, rojo de la rabia. En ese instante, todos cierran sus bocas, y las risas cesan. Los responsables de dicho alboroto corrieron tanto como dieron sus piernas hacia un lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo de lo que les esperaba. La joven mencionada salió de su habitación, con la cabeza gacha, concentrada en su celular. Al alzarla, sus ojos divisaron a un furioso Junjie, con un cabello alborotado y, ¿rosa? Las ganas por soltar una fuerte carcajada no fueron aguantadas, por lo que salió de sus labios, quitándose unos audífonos que llevaba puestos.

—¿Quién fue el muy inteligente? —rió, retorciéndose. El Shane se puso en pie y se posó frente a ella, con una sonrisa de lado, esperando a que su amiga terminara de reír.

Después de que Elixie llegara al refugio, vino Junjie, ese asiático pacífico y, para la mayoría, tremendamente aburrido, que había caído más de seis veces en diferentes bromas la primera semana de su estadía. Sin duda, no le fue muy bien, ya que cierta niña le estaba amargando la existencia.

—¿Quién crees tú? —preguntó el, técnicamente, padre de la traviesa lanzadora ojos aqua. Otro minuto más de risas. No podía creerlo. ¡No le entraba en la cabeza! Una simple niña de solo unos tres meses de edad —pero con mentalidad de trece años de edad— estaba arruinándole la vida a un chico de unos veintitantos años, paciente, y sin duda con mucha experiencia de vida.

—¿Elixie? ¡No inventes! —Junjie estaba indignado: ¿cómo podía ser que, además de que no podía estar tranquilo ni un segundo por el refugio, sin pensar en el hecho de ser atacado con otra broma pesada por una niña, los representantes de ella no estuvieran haciendo nada más que reírse en su cara? ¡Ni siquiera reprenderle! Nada. Solo reír.

El cómplice de la niña salió de su escondite, con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que su amiga no se molestó, porque sino, ¡ay, más les vale que no! Le hizo una seña a Elixie para que saliera, pues no pasaba nada. Ella hizo caso, y se encaminó hacia el topoide, sentándose a su lado.

Miraba con algo de lástima al chico, no podía seguir con esas bromas, pues, tal vez luego se quiera ir, y eso tal vez a sus padres y a sus amigos les desagrade, ya que, aunque tal vez sea algo aburrido, era muy apreciado, hasta por la más insignificante babosa estropeada que había en el refugio. Se mordió el labio, apenada, con algo de remordimiento.

—Lo siento, Junjie. —salió de su boca, tan espontáneo, que ni ella misma se creyó que dijo eso, todos voltearon a verle— Lo siento, ¿bien? No debí meterme con tu cabello, ni arruinar tu acondicionador, porque sé que cuesta dinero —reafirmó. Hasta el mismo chico quedó boquiabierto. Claro, esas palabras no serían suficientes.

—Ah —dijo, elevando una ceja. Todos clavaron sus miradas en él—, por fin te dignaste a disculparte. ¿Y eso? —buena pregunta. Ahora volvieron la vista a Elixie. Ella sonrió tiernamente.

—Tarde o temprano me tenía que arrepentir. ¿No? —respondió, con las manos en su espalda, entrelazadas, en una pose inocente.

Dicho todo eso, se fue corriendo a su cuarto, entre risitas y murmuraciones. Los presentes quedaron extrañados por su comportamiento, pero no fue para tanto, al menos no para ellos.

En la noche, mientras Junjie ordenaba sus cosas, la niña abrió la puerta de su habitación, con las misma sonrisa y la misma mirada que llevaba en la tarde, antes de irse a su alcoba. La silueta del experimento se dibujó en el suelo alfombrado, mientras él volteaba y le veía, algo intimidado, esperando lo peor.

No supo en qué momento comenzó a tenerle miedo. ¿Será el momento en que la vio con su traviesa mirada cuando se la presentaron? ¿O en el momento en el que cayó en su primera broma pesada? ¿O quizá el instante en el que la vio subir de tal forma por las escaleras? No lo sabía, y no pretendía saberlo, le daba vergüenza el asunto.

Al verla ahí, al frente suyo, con ese brillo en sus ojos, no supo qué hacer. Dejó salir un pesado suspiro, revolviéndose el cabello, el cual ya se encontraba limpio y normal. Bajó la vista al suelo, tratando de no ser tan obvio con respecto a su temor hacia ella.

—Sé que no estás feliz por verme —comenzó a hablar, mientras él la volvía a ver, fijando su atención en ella—, pero quiero que seas optimista, y que confíes en que, de ahora en más, las bromas van solo y exclusivamente para Pedro. —rió, refiriéndose a Pronto, y luego elevó la mano derecha, como si estuviera jurando lo que decía.

Dado por concluido lo que mencionó, él se dio media vuelta, planeando volver con lo suyo. Pero unas pequeñas y ágiles manos le tomaron el brazo, causándole escalofríos, y haciéndolo dirigirse de nuevo su vista hacia ella.

—Pero —murmuró, con algo de malicia en esa palabra. Junjie quedó helado con su tacto, observándola, inquieto—, se me ocurrió cambiar de víctima. Solo por hoy, será mi madre. ¿Qué te parece? —deshizo su contacto con ella, volviéndose a indignar. Por fin pudo tener el coraje para reclamarle.

—¡Descarada! ¿Y eso en qué me incumbe? —gritó. Por suerte para ella, nadie escuchó nada.

—Tonto —volvió a decir—. Serás mi cómplice. —lo miró a los ojos, detenidamente, observando lo oscuro y profundo de sus ojos. Notó que estaba nervioso— Pero, ¡ey! Si no quieres, a poco te voy a obligar —comentó de repente—. Sé que la estimas mucho, así que te dejo tranquilo, ¿vale? No he dicho nada.

En un movimiento rápido, él cerró la puerta y rió. Eso confundió a la niña.

—¿Qué broma gastaremos? —Elixie sonrió, tratando de no parecer tan mala. Creía que ahora se había ganado su confianza. Ojo, creía.

—Es una clásica.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Okay, ya sé lo que pensarán, pero no, Elixie no se enamora de Junjie. Solo será como su tío o algo por el estilo.**

 **Otra cosa por aclarar, y es que Blakk aún no se ha ido de mi historia. Y repito, sé que dirán: "Oie, Music, reatziona, Junjie vino después de que Blakk dijo bay, bay". Sí yo lo sé, pero quise hacer algo diferente. Goon y Blakk no se conocen, y él aún no ha sido derrotado (O sea, como un mundo alternativo). E Eli y Trixie aún no se han dado ese kawaii abrazo. Shoro, shoro T.T**

 **Pero, cambiando de tema, ¡he aquí la "segunda temporada" de ADN Juvenil..! creo :v dedicada a WeAreNever por ser ella y por ser tan sweet with me :3**

 **Punto, final.**


	2. ¡Twist!

Luego de que los cristales lúmino cambiaron su tono, y se apagaron, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, a excepción de un ansioso lanzador ojos cafés, experto en babosa-fu, y una divertida combinación genética. Ellos, a diferencia de los demás, esperaron en sus alcobas hasta que dieron las doce.

Apenas el joven oyó las incesantes risitas de Elixie salir de sus labios cuando lo fue a buscar para su pesada travesura, se le tensaron las manos y el cuerpo entero. Su corazón no podía estarse tranquilo ni un segundo. La ojos claros pasó por el umbral con una linterna y su respectiva mirada de alegría. Se acercó a él, apuntándole con el objeto en la cara. Él se aturde.

—Wow, bueno —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y parándose de su cama—, ¿comenzamos? —pinto una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que la niña agrandara la que ya tenía en el rostro. En ese momento, Elixie no le daba tanto miedo; más bien, ahora le había empezado a ver con cierta ternura.

Tomaron lo que era necesario para llevar a cabo la travesura. La niña, por supuesto, tenía varios tips con respecto al tema inculcados por su amigo troll. Había planeado ya el escape, el escondite que se había de tomar si estaban a punto de ser descubiertos, un plan b, y las debidas precauciones para tener éxito en su propósito.

Se internaron en el cuarto de Trixie con una cajita de herramientas más pequeña que la de Kord, y rosa, que era un especie de botiquín exclusivo para materiales para hacer travesuras.

—Sí que está preparada —susurró Junjie, viéndola como caminaba hacia su madre y se arrodillaba lentamente sobre el tapete, observando como dormía, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Necesito que me ayudes, chino —murmuró la cabellos morados, volteando a ver al nombrado, quien frunció el ceño con algo de molestia. Ya lo había repetido tantas veces, que hasta se podría decir que las paredes del refugio lo tenían dibujado en cada rincón de ellas, con una letra clara y legible. Todos lo sabían, pero les gustaba echarle la batida—. Buscarás los elementos que te diga mientras yo hago el trabajo. Es pan comido. Dentro de la cajita hay varios suplementos y pintura. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí —suspiró. Tomó la caja y la colocó sobre la mesa de noche, tratando de tragarse el reproche con respecto a su repetitivo apodo, ya que no quería incomodarla, y quería concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no se contuvo—. Y no me llames chino —carraspeó—, Elixie, tengo nombre y un sin fin de pronombres que puedes utilizar para referirte a mí, no solo ese. —la joven rió, sin ninguna novedad.

—Pero es el que te hace justicia —se limitó a contestar, extendiendo su mano hacia él—. Base —inquirió. Junjie, sin escapatoria, lo buscó entre las cosas de la cajita y se lo dio.

Comenzó el arduo y divertido trabajo. Ella le pedía las herramientas a él, él se las daba, y ella trabajaba. Elixie no paraba de lanzar murmuradas carcajadas. Le era imposible contener la risa. Daba pinceladas por todo el rostro de su madre, con tanta delicadeza, que parecía hacer un trabajo decente y profesional. Claro, lo era, pero como una travesura, y no como un maquillaje.

Luego de unos diez minutos de nervios, burlas y susurros, Elixie terminó su trabajo. Orgullosa de su logro, se puso de pie y posó sus manos en las caderas, admirando el peculiar arreglado que le había hecho a la camareógrafa. Mientras, Junjie no podía estar más espantado: ¿qué rayos le hizo a la pobre Trixie? Sus labios estaban pintados incluso afuera de ellos con marcador rojo; sus párpados estaban coloreados hasta las cejas, y éstas, a su vez, eran gruesas y negras. Su cara, tan blanca como un papel. ¡Menuda sorpresa que se llevaría al levantarse!

—Se quita con agua, ¿cierto? —preguntó el lanzador, con cierto temblor en su mano al señalar a la pelirroja. La niña lo miró como si estuviera diciendo algo tremendamente estúpido. Burlándose de él, contestó:

—Jaja, esto dura por lo menos doce horas. —apenas dijo eso, a él se le abrieron los ojos con desmesura. Iba a reclamarle, pero empiezan a escucharse pisadas veloces a lo lejos. Ambos callaron, estándose quietos— Yo voy, ¿vale? Ecóndete, para que no te regañen a ti. Después de todo, esto no es raro en mí —mencionó, caminando hacia afuera con cautela, para ver de quien se trataba, mientras el chico la seguía con la mirada desde su escondite, debajo de la cama.

Elixie se asomó afuera, pero no vio mucho. Iba a entrar para recoger todo e irse con su compañero, cuando de la nada, aparece una silueta escurridiza justo frente a ella, halándola violentamente hacia el ático. Fue tan rápido, que ni Junjie notó lo ocurrido, y que nadie escuchó los pasos y la puerta de arriba cerrarse.

La niña respiraba con agitación, asustada y temiendo lo peor, en plena oscuridad. Vio al responsable (la silueta) y frunció sus labios, arrugando el entrecejo, tratando de no mostrar el pánico que estaba sintiendo. Llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de quien la llevó a ese lugar, y le quitó el aparente pasamontañas que llevaba, y que ella notó hacía unos segundos. Al descubrirlo, y al oír la voz de queja de la silueta, la niña se sorprendió, y supo en el instante quien era el osado.

—¿Qué acaso ahora no te acuerdas de mí? —exclamó la persona, viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa— Elixie, soy yo.

—Sé quien eres —interrumpió, tajante. No quitó su expresión de enojo sino unos diez segundos después, que se lanzó a sus brazos, riendo a carcajadas—. ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú, Twist!

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **Próximamente, menos EliXie x3 y hablo de la parejita :P no de la niña. Sorry.**

 **Creo que ya se dieron cuenta: Elixie es como más protagonista. Pero no es que voy a dejar a un lado a las verdaderas estrellas de la serie, sino que preferí hacer algo diferente (que raro Music queriendo hacer "algo diferente").**

 **Los únicos reviews que tengo los agradezco mucho. Ahora sí digo que son poquitos porque son benditos. Muchas, muchas gracias (A pesar de que tuve varias visitas ¬¬). Claro, peor hubiera sido ninguno, pero al menos sé que algunos leyeron esto x3**

 **Le doy la bienvenida a Skylar_Lobos, o mejor conocida como "Laura". Su historia ya la he leído en wattpad, y es muy tierna :3**

 **¡No me maten! ¡No hay Twixie como en "Fantasma de amor"! (la actualizaré en unos días) X.X hay... ¿Elits? ¿Twieli? No tengo un buen nombre, aunque creo que seguiría siendo "Twixie"**

 **Y sí, he de emparejarlos, pues tomé la opinión de una chica llamada "Burpygirl". Me pareció creativa :) creánme que me gustó la idea. Y NO es pedofilia, pues la niña tiene como, aproximadamente, una mentalidad de una joven de trece años, y él tiene como dieciséis. O sea, tres años de diferencia, más o menos.**

 **¿La aceptan?**


	3. ¿No puedes o no quieres?

La miraba de reojo y con mucho cariño. Su risa le agradaba. Su carácter, su personalidad, su voz, su sonrisa, su silueta y el brillo que reflejaban sus ojos, le parecía una mezcla tan perfecta, tan exacta, que paró en el punto de sentirse atraído por Elixie. Desde que se tropezó con ella entre esos grises y oscuros pasillos, y la vio, su vista se aturdió por tanto color y luz que ella reflejaba. Su fulminante mirada lo hizo estremecer, pero por dentro, ya que por fuera debía mostrarse fuerte, y, obviamente, burlón.

Claro, todo eso, era solo simple atracción. Al chico le gustaba su físico, y era inevitable, pues Elixie era bonita. Sin embargo, llegar a sentir amor por ella, no. Le agradaba su compañía, y empezó a considerarla una compañera, una compañera a la que no le había guardado rencor.

Ahora bien, de seguro ya surgió, surgió la pregunta: ¿qué hacía él ahí? Bueno, sí la extrañaba, sí la quería ver, pero sus principales motivos no eran esos, ni tampoco los que le impulsaron a escabullirse en el refugio Shane. ¿Cuáles eran, entonces, los motivos?

 _Flash Back_

 _Trotaba, impaciente, hacia la oficina. ¿Ahora que quería Blakk? Pensó que se trataba otra vez del típico mandato: "trae más agua oscura" o "bombardea tal caverna", pues eran las únicas exigencias que el Empresario hacía desde que Elixie se fue._

 _Entró en el lugar de trabajo de su jefe tremendamente rápido, con gotas de sudor corriendo por sus sienes. Trató de recuperar la respiración. Apretó los puños, viendo al ojos verdes sentado en su gran e imponente sillón, donde se la pasaba, prácticamente,todo el día._

— _Esto es diferente —mencionó, como si le hubiera leído la mente a su secuaz. Instintivamente, el rubio cerró la puerta tras él, y se revolvió los cabellos, en busca de un aire que le refrescara—. Ve al refugio Shane. Y sí, voy a ser directo: busca a Elixie. ¡Captúrala! —exclamó, golpeando el escritorio de manera mecánica. Sin embargo, el ojos agua no se intimidó. Más bien, sonrió._

— _Con mucho gusto. —y sin decir más, se reitró_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Y ahí la tenía, en sus brazos, totalmente aferrada a él, con las defensas bajas y una sonrisa muy grande, riendo. Él solo la observaba, de reojo, como ya se mencionó antes. Por alguna razón, no se atrevió a tomarla y a inyectarle el líquido anestésico que cargaba consigo. No se atrevió a llevarla en su meca y entregarla a Blakk. No pudo, no sintió las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Para retener sus impulsos, presionó la cadera de la joven con una mano y la atrajo hacia él, manteniéndola pegada en su pecho. La otra mano la dirigió a su espalda, asegurándola. La ojos aqua se impresionó por eso. Aun así, sintió el la necesidad de devolverle el repentino abrazo, extrañada.

—No me guardaste rencor. Gracias —susurró, como pretexto para seguir abrazándola. Trató de no tomarla con tanta fuerza, ya que le parecía que en cualquier momento se podría romper, como un cristal, porque su estatura, comparada con la de él, era muy pequeña. Apenas le llegaba al pecho, un poco más abajo de los hombros. Su delicada silueta era fácilmente tapada por sus dos manos juntas, alrededor de su cuerpo. Le parecía delicada y frágil.

Ella, por su parte, al escucharle decir eso, borró su sonrisa. Se había acordado de quien era la persona con la que estaba abrazada. Aunque su conciencia le decía que no debía estar con aquel joven, y mucho menos envuelta en sus brazos, no podía apartarlo de sí. Sabiendo eso, no pudo resistirse, quería sentirlo y tenerlo cerca. Tal vez eran sus deseos y caprichos de la adolescencia. Sí, eso era. La necesidad de acurrucarse en su cuello y no soltarlo nunca.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que haya hecho Blakk. ¿Sabes? —contestó, en un tono irreconocible hasta para ella misma. Sumiso y suave. Calmado— ¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó de repente, rompiendo su tacto. Twist acarició su brazo antes de separarse, para luego escuchar su interrogante tan repentina como su acto de afecto. Sin tanto pensar y buscar excusas, logró responderle:

—Quería verte. Ver como iba todo contigo y como te están tratando en este lugar. —ella se conformó con eso, y se paró, el chico hizo lo mismo. La cabellos morado recordó que tenía a Junjie abajo, esperándola.

—Mal momento. —y justo cuando su preocupación no podía ser peor, se volvieron a escuchar pisadas, pero más lentas, acompañadas de una voz que en ese momento no quería oír. Una voz llegada en un momento inoportuno.

—¡Elixie! —exclamó la voz varonil, y joven. No tuvieron que adivinar tanto: Eli— ¿Estás en el ático? Escucho cuchicheos ahí arriba —señaló. En seguida la niña empujó a Twist, insistiendo en que se fuera, abriendo la puerta del lugar, para bajar al pasillo.

—¡Espera! —gritó el rubio, viéndola con una mirada preocupada. Ella atiende, pero algo nerviosa, como diciéndole que bajara el tono— Quiero verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo hago? —esas palabras la conmovieron, haciendo que soltara el hierro de la manija de la puerta, viéndolo con detalle, directo a sus ojos, brillando entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Del mismo color que los suyos, pero para ella, tan relucientes como chispas, chispas que ardían en busca de su afecto.

—Mañana, a la noche, en el bosque —susurró, temblorosa. Él asintió y salió corriendo, por la ventana del ático, que no era más un gran agujero al que se le colocó un vidrio para que entrara la luz.

Abrió la puerta y bajó, viendo a su padre cruzado de brazos, con un ademán autoritario. Ella bajó la cabeza, como si estuviese arrepentida de algo, cuando, por el contrario, estaba orgullosa de sí, rogando para sus adentros no ser descubierta por el lanzador, quien se quedó callado, sin decir palabra.

—Voy a dormir, ¿vale? Que tengas buenas noches —anunció, antes de que la persona frente a ella reclamara explicaciones. Sorprendentemente, en su corto trayecto hacia su habitación, no fue interrumpida por nadie. Solo el tenso silencio.

Al recostarse en su cama, fue dominada por el sueño. Pero antes, por sus pensamientos, inundados de esa furtiva mirada brillante que había admirado fascinada hace poco. No hacía más que quitarle su propósito de descansar.

PDV de Junjie

Y así es como la enamorada combinación genética me dejó debajo de la cama de la víctima por toda una noche. Por cierto, sí, a mí fue a quien culparon después de la cruel travesura.

Aun así, Elixie se ha ganado mi cariño. Lo sé, es ilógico, pero es lo que le he tomado desde esa noche.

Saludos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡Guá! :v**

 **He llegado! Y he matado a un hada :v (ahora maté a otra).**

 **¿Cómo andan? Yo, con los pies, como de costumbre.**

 **Bueno, Music, concéntrate. El punto es este: ¿en realidad les gusta esta pareja? Yo la amoadoro, pero quiero saber su opinión al respecto.**

 **Otra pregunta: ¿les parece bien colocar más EliXie en el cap siguiente, o prefieren que nos enfoquemos más en el Twexie? (sigo sin tener un buen nombre :v)**

 **Y una última pregunta (cometimos un crimen o qué te pasa?): ¿cuántos están leyendo este fic? En serio, o los poco que leen esto revisan a cada ratito los cap's, o hay lectores fantasmas por ahí.**

 **¡Comenten! No me molesta en nada. Más bien, me re-encanta muchote que den sus divertidos reviews a esta historia. Sin miedo, que repito, como lo he hecho más de tres mil millones de veces: no muerdo. Comenten sin miedo (te hablo a ti, Jess). Y si no les gustó, ¡díganlo igual** **y ayúdenme a mejorar en esto de escribir! Me encantaría que lo hicieran ;)**

 **Punto, final.**

 **PD: a los pocos que comentan, gracias, infinitas gracias.**

 **PD2: maté como a tres hadas con mis ":v" (ya van cuatro).**


	4. Paraíso

—¡Pero no me mate! —gritó el rubio, subiendo sus manos en modo de defensa. Su respiración era acelerada y profunda. Tenía miedo. Sí, miedo. Miedo a que su jefe no estuviera satisfecho con la respuesta que le dio a su pregunta: ¿dónde está la niña? En su casa. Obvio.

Según él, no la capturó porque quería ver como eran sus ánimos, y quería "vigilar el terreno" para saber que estrategias utilizar a la próxima vez. ¡Mentira! Solo se distrajo. Solo no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad que se requería para llevarla a Industrias Blakk por la fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que es feliz en su nuevo hogar, por lo que no quiso arruinar su alegría. No quería apagar esa inmensa sonrisa que tenía cuando lo vio. Y esas risitas no podían cesar.

Al ver a Blakk parándose, retrocedió dos pasos. El señor tomó una bocada de aire, y sacó el suspiro lentamente. Twist se secaba el sudor de las manos en sus pantalones, rogando en sus adentros poder verla de nuevo, y a la vez, no ser despedido. Lo miró nervioso, mientras él caminaba hacia al frente.

—¿Sí la vas a capturar? —otra pregunta salió de su mente, corriendo por su boca y siendo expulsada de forma detenida y amenazante. El joven se limitó a asentir, tragando grueso. Trató de parecer seguro en lo que afirmaba— Bien. La vas a capturar, lo harás —juró, señalándolo con el dedo índice, como reprendiéndolo. Mientras, el ojos aqua solo bajó la mirada, creyendo que ya no la vería tantas veces como quería, y sonriendo. Porque, sí, la vería. Pero, ¿cómo? Esa es la cuestión: triste, sin duda—. Pero no ahora. —Twist levantó la cara, creyendo que no era real lo que acababa de decir, o que se refería a otra cosa que no era exactamente la solución a su dilema— La capturarás en el momento menos esperado. Quiero que le hagas varias visitas y luego, la lleves a un lugar lejos del refugio, para que no trate de defenderse o gritar, siendo escuchada. Así la acorralas, le inyectas el anestésico y la traes aquí. ¿Correcto? —boquiabierto, así quedó. ¡Podría verla de nuevo! ¡Varias veces! Lo negativo era que luego tendría que observar su tristeza y decepción, pero al menos le vería sonriendo un par de veces más. Parecía que la alegría de la niña era esencial para él.

Después de perfeccionar el plan, el chico salió, con una gran sonrisa. Caminó hacia su habitación, con la mente fuera de sí, pues la tenía volando a través de la imaginación de como se la pasaría con la niña en esos dos meses de visitas nocturnas. No importaba lo que haría, solo bastaba con verla feliz. Eso, y sin sospechar nada.

Su distracción llegó al grado de no ver adónde iba, por lo que terminó chocando con Morrice. Este lo miró confundido, preguntándose por qué cargaba tal mirada soñadora, y por qué no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con él. ¡Siquiera se cayó!

—Ey —llamó, pasando su mano al frente de su distante campo visual—, rubio, ¿estás en Industrias Blakk o aún sigues en el refugio Shane? —por alguna extraña razón, su distracción se disipó al escuchar ese apellido. Vio al hombre frente suyo y sonrió nerviosamente— Es esa misión la que te tiene así, ¿verdad? —preguntó, tomándolo del hombro.

—Más o menos —contestó, rascándose la nuca con inseguridad. ¿De verdad era esa misión el que lo tenía así? ¿O era su papel que empeñaría en ella?

—Oye, todo saldrá bien. Ya verás —alentó, dándole leves palmadas—. Muy pronto la tendremos aquí de nuevo, para que tengas otra vez a una chica con la que tropezar. Porque, advierto, este puesto no me gusta.—Twist rió.

—No te preocupes, trataré de ser menos distraído. En serio quiero que vuelva aquí. Por estos meses, tendré que escabullirme en el refugio para poder verla —mencionó, mirando de reojo a quién sabe dónde. El señor carraspeó.

—Y llevar a cabo el plan —continuó, golpeando el pecho del chico para llamar su atención, mientras daba un paso al frente—. Mantén la vista en el juego, muchacho. No hay tiempo para caer en el paraíso. —y se retiró, dejando al lanzador desconcertado, pero algo sonriente.

¿Paraíso? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de contestar esas preguntas. Pero fue en vano; en realidad no sabía por qué rayos había dicho "Paraíso", ni sabía si era algo literal. Simplemente, tomó su consejo de mantener la vista en el juego. Al menos eso lo entendió, así que trataría de no distraerse como lo hizo esa noche en el refugio Shane. Esta vez, estaba seguro de que pronto tendría las fuerzas para capturarla, y traerla consigo, como pidió su jefe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apretó sus párpados fuertemente y colocó su almohada encima de su cabeza, aturdida. Los golpes en la puerta sonaban, y sonaban sin alguna intención de terminar. Ella no quería levantarse tan pronto, ni siquiera había dormido lo suficiente. Se preguntaba que había sido del chino esa noche, pero en realidad le importaba más conciliar el sueño. El problema era que ¡su padre no dejaba de llamarla y golpear su puerta bruscamente para ir a desayunar! Y siguió insistiendo tanto, que de repente Elixie no tuvo más ganas de dormir, aunque cargaba unas tremendas ojeras en su rostro.

Al observar que su padre se fue de la habitación, se volvió a lanzar sobre su cama, suspirando. Volvió a cerrar sus párpados, hasta que alguien la haló de repente y la hizo pararse: era Junjie.

—Agh —se quejó, frotándose un ojo. Lo vio ahí, con una cara de pocos amigos. Ella sonrió levemente, elevando una mano y saludando como si no le hubiera incriminado.

—Bien, eso está bien: me dejas toda una noche debajo de la cama de tu madre, haciéndome esperar. Y justo cuando pienso salir a buscarte, me encuentro con la sorpresa de que el Shane estaba viendo impresionado la obra de arte que tu hiciste, por lo que me culparon a mí. ¿Qué te parece eso? —como si sus palabras de reproche se las hubiera llevado el viento, la ojos aqua se fue hacia afuera, solo diciendo:

—Ñeh, cool.

En la cocina le esperaban Eli, Kord y Trixie, esta última, con una máscara de anónimo en la cara. Elixie reaccionó de inmediato, riendo. La pelirroja batió el cubierto que tenía el mano, furiosa de la broma que le habían gastado. El Shane tampoco parecía contento con lo que pasó.

—No se quejen —intervino el troll, antes de que empezaran a interrogar a la niña—, recuerden que ustedes se burlaron del pobre Junjie cuando le gastamos una broma. Debió ser una clase de venganza. —la combinación genética señaló al Ingeniero, dándole la razón. Hecho eso, se sentó en la silla del comedor y empezó a desayunar.

En eso, baja el asiático, no muy feliz con las miradas de reproche que le lanzaba Trixie a través de esa máscara blanca y ciertamente graciosa en ella. Antes de que la lanzadora pudiera irse a su habitación para retirar su peculiar maquillaje (o al menos intentar hacerlo), le susurró al experto en babosa-fu:

—Idiota. De esta no te salvas. —eso lo intimidó, siguiendo con la mirada a la enojada chica.

—Eh, creo que comeré en la seguridad de mi habitación —mencionó Junjie, nervioso y con las manos sudorosas. Así que tomó su desayuno y empujó ligeramente a Elixie, quien no pudo evitar reírse de manera pícara. El joven finalmente se retiró, seguido de Kord, quien iba a ver como despertaría a cierto topo que parecía estar ausente.

Estando padre e hija a solas, el pelizaul elevó una ceja, observando como la muchacha revolvía con el tenedor su desayuno, sin intenciones de comerlo. Tenía una mirada perdida, y era como si estuviera ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Así que para comprobar que no estaba enferma o algo por el estilo, carraspeó, causando una leve risilla por parte de ella. Eso extrañó al lanzador; ni siquiera había elevado la mirada para ver de qué se trataba. Por lo que optó a golpear la mesa, con toques suaves para intentar llamar su atención, pero nada.

Bueno, habían buenas y malas noticias: la buena, no estaba enferma. No se sentía mal porque ahora cargaba una sonrisa ciertamente estúpida en la cara. La mala, que era la que más se temía el chico, era que posiblemente tuviera algo peor que una enfermedad. Algo que no la dejaría dormir, le ocuparía el 85% de sus pensamientos, haría que se le acelerara el pulso cada ciertas circunstancias. ¡En fin! Podría hasta dar su vida gracias a ese "algo".

—Oh no —susurró para sí mismo, temiendo lo peor. Así que le arrebató el cubierto de la mano, alterado—. ¿Quién es el infeliz? —gritó, causando que la ojos claros diera un ligero saltito en su mismo puesto. De repente,un pequeño rubor empezó a formarse en sus mejillas, haciendo puente por su nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y su respiración se aceleró insignificantemente.

—¿Infeliz? —preguntó, tratando de no mostrar lo nerviosa que se encontraba. ¿Sería que su padre ya sabía lo que estaba pensando? ¿Tan distraída se encontraba?

El Shane sonrió de lado, mirando de reojo a su hija. Definitivamente, estaba enamorada. Y aunque se lo temía desde la noche anterior, la verdad no parecía tan mala noticia. Su reacción le recordó a él hace tan solo un tiempo atrás que se ponía nervioso con la presencia de cierta pelirroja ojos verdes. Era obvio que en alguien pensaba.

Por otro lado, a la Shane no le agradaba la sonrisa que había dibujado su padre unos segundos atrás en su expresivo rostro. Tal vez no estuviera molesto, pero que supiera que ella pensaba en el rubio del que su padre no estaba muy encariñado, le ponía los vellos de punta. Sin mencionar que el hecho de que alguien supiera sobre su primer amor ya le otorgaba cierta pena.

—¡Ja! Te he perdido —comentó de manera simpática el muchacho, notando como la joven relajaba sus brazos, y respiraba más despacio. Poco a poco, su sonrojo desapareció, y el aparente temor que mostraban sus abiertos ojos huyó. Al parecer, su risa le tranquilizó en gran manera—. ¿Sabes? He escuchado que acá en BajoTerra le dicen "paraíso". Me imagino por lo bonito que es estar enmorado. —como si la palabra "enamorado" fuera un interruptor que encendía los nervios de Elixie, esta volvió a su estado anterior, causando que su acompañante riera de nuevo— El amor es como un cruel y atractivo paraíso del cual pocos escapan. Y sólo la decepción te saca de ahí, pero de la manera más ruda... Él es un afortunado.

La dejó sola, para que se tranquilizara y procesara lentamente la información, captando su sentido. Para la propia desgracia de ella, lo hizo. Comprendió lo que Eli quería decirle.

¡Se había enamorado de Twist!

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **¡Yyyy! He acá el cuarto cap de este fic que, simplemente, me encanta como va.**

 **Tengo un par de fic's más que planeo subir, pero a su debido momento, puesto que las ideas últimamente han decidido ser amables y aparecerse.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir. Sólo me despido, recomendando que en serio no se pierdan el nuevo fic de Eastern Writer. Se titulará "Control" como muchos saben ya, y sería una lástima no leerlo. No se arrepentirán ;)**

 **-¿Puedes dejar el spam?**

 **Ejem, es mi N/A y yo hago spam si me da la renegada gana.**

 **¡Uh! Acaba de llegar el internet n.n ¡A subir este suculento capítulo!**

 **Punto, final.**

 **PD: lamento algunos errores de mano que se encontrarán por el fic. Es que no aguanté las ganas de subirlo n.n**


	5. En el bosque

Llegó la tan anhelada noche.

Elixie no podía estar más ansiosa. Se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin poderse estar tranquila. Aunque ya sabía que le tenía afecto al rubio, había que confirmarlo. No sabía de qué manera lo haría, pero sus notorios nervios ya le daban una pista. Burpy le miraba, extrañado. La joven le prometió explicarle su comportamiento, mas ella seguía en sus asuntos, arreglándose más de lo que ela solía hacerlo.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Para su mala suerte, Junjie entró de manera repentina a la alcoba, tomándola por sorpresa, rociándose el perfume de su madre, el cual ninguna de las dos usaba con frecuencia. De hecho, el envase estaba casi lleno.

Por eso, y por el hecho de verla tan arreglada y emperifollada, preguntó:

—¿Te sientes bien?

La ojos aqua sonrió de forma inoscente, tratando de encontrar algo que la sacara de ese embrollo, puesto que si Junjie se enteraba de lo ocurrido en el ático y adónde iba, en definitiva se lo diría a sus padres y estaría frita. Así que vio desesperadamente hacia todos lados, como si los objetos que había allí ayudaran a inspirar alguna idea. Otra vez, la respiración agitada se hizo presente en ella.

¡Vaya! Jamás creyó que estar nerviosa sería parte del proceso al salir con alguien... más o menos.

Dejó el envase de vidrio a un lado, antes de que sus temblorosas y sudorosas manos fueran a fallarle y a soltarlo, causando un gran estruendo y, finalmente, arruinando su reencuentro con Twist. Entendió que de ahora en más la discreción tenía que tenerla consigo siempre, como si de un amuleto se tratara. Bueno, no sería tan difícil, ya que en las bromas también se debía ser discreto hasta cierto punto.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Ah, sí, que al igual que sus padres, inventar excusas no era lo suyo.

—Verás, Junjie, yo... agh. —¡Basta! No podía decir la verdad— Pues, he considerado ser más... ¿femenina?

—¿Femenina? —okay, hasta para ella esas palabras sonaban raro saliendo de su boca.

—¡No me juzgues! —fue lo único que se lo ocurrió gritar.

Tomó a Junjie del brazo y lo llevó afuera, siendo esta su única alternativa, aunque comenzara a sospechar.

—No has visto nada. —y cerró la puerta, ésta vez, pasándole llave.

Ahora a rogar que el chino no dijera nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se colocó su chaqueta como última acción de su "arreglo personal". Cerró la puerta tras sí, cuidando que nadie lo viera, ya que su primera visista debía ser dentro de una semana, no esa misma noche, y no sería conveniente que algún secuaz lo viera. Así que salió por la ventana como si de un fugitivo se trátase.

El bosque no estaba tan lejos, que digamos. Realmente no hacía falta ir en meca. Sólo bastaba correr para no llegar tan tarde. Claro, si hablamos del bosque que se encontraba a unos pasos del refugio Shane, y ojalá hubiera hablado de ese, porque los demás se encontraban a kilómetros de Industrias Blakk.

Corrió y corrió, siguiendo su papel de fugitivo. Sabiendo muy bien su destino, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a él, después de unos diez minutos.

El lugar era sombrío, nada agradable, y más estando solo. ¿El colmo? Él estaba sin compañía de nadie. Ni siquiera de alguna babosa. Nada. Así que aguardó en la otra entrada al bosque, la más cercana al refugio, de donde seguramente vendría Elixie.

Y así fue. Después de unos cuantos minutos de espera, su silueta se hizo notar de entre la neblina, causándole una sonrisa al rubio. Ella también sonreía, y al verlo, no pudo evitar acelerar el paso.

Ahora estaba emocionada. Sus latidos eran cada vez más fuertes, pero no estaba cansada. De lo contrario, ahora tenerlo allí le daban ganas de estar toda la noche despierta, siempre y cuando él estuviese a su lado.

—Elixie, me alegra que llegaras —comentó el joven, recibiéndola con un abrazo, rápido, pero que dejó helada a la chica, quien de la impresión no correspondió, sólo siguió con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, acompañada de un rubor leve que seguramente estaría con ella el resto de la noche.

—No iba a quedarte mal. Aunque me dejaron salir sólo por una hora —mencionó, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos, recordando que aún estaba bajo la tutela de sus padres, y aunque quisiera pasarla con él toda la noche, debía respetar un margen, porque sino, la descubrirían, o preguntarían porqué tardó tanto, sacando ellos mismos sus conclusiones, a lo que cierto chino no tardaría en hablar.

Hablando del chino, este se encontraba escondido detrás de algunos árboles, vigilando cada pequeño movimiento que hacía su amiga. Resulta que Eli le mandó a observar lo que hacía, pues que saliera en la noche no era muy seguro que digamos.

Claro que le impresionó saber que estaba con un joven que se le hacía algo familiar. Creía haberlo visto antes, pero no sabía donde. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que Elixie parecía conocerlo de hace mucho.

¿Sería aquello algo de lo que Elixie quisiera que sus padres se enteraran? ¡Obvio no! ¿Cómo reaccionaría Eli al darse cuenta de que su niñita tenía un aparente novio?

—Qué mal se tiñe el cabello —susurró para sí, riéndose del sujeto con el que hablaba la chica, ignorante de su presencia.

—¿Para qué querías verme? —preguntó ella, tomando asiento en el tronco de un hongo caído. Twist se sentó a su par, sonriendo de lado, sin dejar de verla.

— _¡Dios, es hermosa!_ —pensó— Creo haberlo dicho ya.

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, en Industrias Blakk no teníamos tanto trato. Es más, creo que ni siquiera nos caíamos bien. Jaja, aún recuerdo cuando te vencí en ese duelo —rió, haciendo que a Twist se le borrara la estúpida sonrisa del rostro. Ese momento no fue muy agradable para su orgullo.

¿Industrias Blakk? ¡No puede ser! Junjie no podía creer lo que oía. ¿O sea que ese tipo era secuaz de Blakk? ¡Claro! ¡Era Twist! ¡Eli debía saberlo!

¿Pero qué más ocultaba ese sujeto? Mejor quedarse más tiempo, y así investigar más. Después de todo, sabía que su líder querría más información.

—Ja, ja. No fue gracioso. Jamás creí que una niña como tú, y tan chica, podría vencerme, en serio —dijo, algo apenado. Elixie seguía riendo.

—Pues, créelo. Soy mejor que tú —presumió.

—¿Revancha?

—Luego, no traje lanzadora.

—Jeje, ni yo.

—Y... ¿cómo va todo? Digo, ¿alguna novedad? —preguntó, sintiendo que, aunque ella fuera feliz en silencio, viéndolo sólo a los ojos, sin decir palabra, podía ser que a él no le gustara la idea.

Y era cierto, por ahora él quería hablar, pero sobre ella, sobre qué le había pasado a ella. No a él. ¿Qué podría decirle?

—Bueno, ya sabes, los típicos planes fallidos de siempre. No hay mucho que contar. Y si lo hago, seguro le dirás a tus padres, y mi jefe me matará.

Ouch, bueno, tiene razón.

—Yo quiero saber de ti, Elixie —confesó el muchacho, viéndola a los ojos de una manera en la que ella no supo hacer nada, más que sólo ver los de él también—. ¿Cómo te tratan allá? ¿Has sido feliz?

Qué preguntas.

Aunque tal vez se le haría difícil contestar gracias a su cercanía con Twist, trató como pudo ordenar sus pensamientos, y responder lo más calmadamente posible.

—Sí. Es genial. Aunque no tengo ya tanta libertad, me gusta... yo, de hecho, no debería estar contigo, y lo sabes. —Twist quedó atónito con esa respuesta, asustándose un poco.

—¿Te molesta?

—Eh, no. Simplemente que me imagino que tú si puedes estar aquí —contestó, intentando no sonar enojada. Ya que le daba cierta rabia no poder ser tan libre como antes.

—Sí. Blakk hasta me deja estar contigo, ¿sabes? Así que por mí, podemos pasarla aquí todo el tiempo del mundo —habló, de manera relajada, estirando sus piernas y viendo el suelo de reojo, con una sonrisa orgullosa, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Elixie.

—Me alegra. Qué mal que mis padres no me dejen.

—Eso va a cambiar.

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **¿Qué hay?**

 **Lamento tardar tanto con este fic :/ se me olvidó por completo que debía actualizarlo.**

 **Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer los reviews de "Lluvia" :3 muy lindos.**

 **Tal vez haga un fic sobre eso en el futuro... pero por ahora, tengo otros proyectos en mente.**

 **Entre ellos un fic colectivo con cierta escritora por ahí 7u7 n.n que seguramente está leyendo esto.**

 **También les voy a informar que "Fantasma de amor" está en sus capítulos finales.**

 **Ay, cómo pasa el tiempo.**

 **Punto, final.**


End file.
